


Stealing Glance While Taking Small Bites

by aclem1324



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, briefest mentions of rape, but just in case, it's literally just the word, juphelia, post 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: All Ophelia could do was stare at their linked hands. After a few moments, she said “I just care for you too much to not do something to try and fix this. And I know that sounds weird but I just-”“It doesn’t sound weird. I get it, I care too much about you too.”Ophelia looked up, shock clear in her eyes. “Yeah?”“Of course.”Or the one where Ophelia accidentally tells Kennedy what happened to Jules then thinks she's ruined them forever





	

I can’t believe Kennedy. Clearly, Jules was uncomfortable going into that damn house. Honestly, how do you not notice your best friend is very distinctly scared and close to having a panic attack?

 

These are the thoughts running through Ophelia’s head as she walks downtown hoping to get fro-yo and come down. Ever since Jules told her about how Kennedy couldn’t tell that she didn’t want to go into that stupid Omega house, Ophelia has been so angry with Jules so-called “best friend”.

 

 _I’m a better friend than she is. I actually pay attention to her._ Ophelia couldn’t help but think _Well, that, and the other reason._

 

Just as Ophelia was about to go into the fro-yo shop, however, she happened to see out of the corner of her eye the two people all of her anger was directed at in that moment.

 

Kennedy and Nate.

 

The only thing going through Ophelia's head now was she needed to hurt Nate for what he did to Jules. Without any hesitation, or proper looking for that matter, Ophelia crossed the street straight up to Nate and socked him in the jaw.

 

"Jesus fuck that hurt! God, what is your jaw made of? Steel?"

 

Thankfully, though, Nate had fallen to the ground (most likely from the surprise of the attack) gripping his jaw in pain.

 

"Seriously, the hell?" Ophelia questioned, her hand still hurting

 

"Wanna explain why the hell you just punched my boyfriend in the jaw Weed Girl?" _Oh right, Kennedy was there. Great._

 

"How about the fact that your boyfriend is one of the biggest dickwads on campus? That a good enough reason? And don't even get me started on you!"

 

"Me? What did I do?" Kennedy honestly looked confused; as if she could never do anything wrong ever. "Really? Do you really want to start with this? Fine. You're a horrible friend to Jules!"

 

"I'm the bad friend? Please explain how you came up with that insane idea!"

 

"You're the freaking weed dealer on campus! Are you seriously the best person for her to be hanging out with now?"

 

"At least I can tell when she's fucking uncomfortable! You can't even do that right!"

 

"What do you mean? I know when she's uncomfortable!"

 

"Then why the hell would you try to force her to go into that stupid Omega house? God knows your boyfriend did that enough for the both of you!" _Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out._

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The most confused look fell upon Kennedy's face. Forgetting about her boyfriend (who is still on the ground by the way. Baby.) being seemingly randomly punched.

 

"I-I uh, I got to go!" Ophelia ran away after she said that. Not knowing why she just did, what she just did. "Oh God! I am so screwed. I have to go tell Jules before Kennedy does!" With that, Ophelia drove to the place she knew Jules would be. The sorority.

 

After getting to the house Ophelia quickly ran to the ladder leading up to Jules' bedroom. Knocking hesitantly when she made it to the top. Hearing the noise, Jules turned her head and as soon as she saw Ophelia a smile appeared on her face.

 

Walking over and opening the window Jules teased, "You know you can use the door, right? You don't always have to be Romeo."

 

"Jules I am so sorry!-"

 

"O, it was a joke. I don't care if you use the window."

 

Ophelia, seemingly not hearing what the blonde had said, continued to ramble her apology "I was saying things without thinking and I was so angry at Nate and Kennedy that I just started spouting things off!"

 

"Ophelia!" Jules yelled finally getting the green haired girls attention "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. From the beginning."

 

"So you know how you told me about that stupid thing with Kennedy during hell week when she tried to get you into the Omega house?"

 

 _Great, this is about that._ Jules thought "yeah, why?"

 

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot the last couple days since you told me and it bugged the hell out of me. But I was on my way to get fro-yo thinking about it and I happened to see Nate and Kennedy." Ophelia replied, her voice getting quieter towards the end like a child who knew they were about to get yelled at.

 

"And what did you do after seeing them?" Jules said, thinking she knew where this conversation was going.

 

"You see, at first I went up and punched Nate right in the jaw. Which, by the way, you would've been proud because he fell straight on his ass whining instantly"

 

"You punched Nate? Why would you do that?" Jules interrupted

 

"That's not the bad part, though," At this point, Ophelia couldn't look the blonde in the eyes knowing that their entire was about to end with one sentence "I accidentally told Kennedy that Nate raped you."

 

The blue-eyed girl couldn't believe what she just heard

 

"Get out," She eventually growled out "seriously, the hell out of my room and don't ever come back!"

 

"Please Jules, I didn't mean too! Honestly, it came out of nowhere and if I could, I would take it back the instant I said it. Please, you have to believe me that this was an accident!" Ophelia begged

 

"No Ophelia, I don't ever want to see you again. Get out!"

 

Just like I thought was the thought going through the green haired girls head. Knowing that if she stayed the situation would only worsen, Ophelia left. Hoping that she could fix this later.

 

⚢⚢⚢

 

Five hours later, Ophelia got a text.

 

 **Partner In Crime:** You there?

 

Instantly replying yes very confused as to why Jules was texting her when the exact words “I don’t ever want to see you again” were yelled earlier.

 

 **Partner In Crime:** Pizza?

“She wants to meet for pizza?” Ophelia whispered ‘Whatever, I’m just gonna go and try to fix this. And I’m talking to myself trying to avoid talking about this. Jesus, get up!”

With that, she got up and went to the pizza place that they always go to.

⚢⚢⚢

“Hey,” Jules said quietly when she saw Ophelia sitting in their window seat. Somehow making it there before she did

“I’m so sorry Jules-”

“Don’t. Just, don’t right now.” Jules interrupted seemingly not angry “I’m going to say my bit then you’re going to say yours. Okay?”

Ophelia nodded her head, keeping up with the fact that she needs to be quiet right now. With this, Jules sat down in the seat next to her.

“I’m still mad that you told Kennedy about...me,” Ophelia opened her mouth then shut it remembering this was Jules’ time to talk “but I also understand that it was completely an accident. I know how you get when you start babbling or are really passionate about something. The only thing that can stop you is either LeBong James or a breakfast burrito.”

Ending on a joke seemed to calm Ophelia down which was good because a calm Ophelia was Jules’ favorite.

“Nevertheless, you’re still on probation.”

Ophelia looked like she wanted to say something so bad but didn’t know if she was allowed to yet. This made the blonde chuckle, instantly bringing a smile to the other girls face. “You can speak now, I’m done.”

“Oh thank God, probations great and I really am sorry Jules. I swear that was nowhere near my intention when I went up to them. Hell, I didn’t have a single intention when I started walking over there. I reacted without thinking. I just,” Ophelia paused, trying to find the right words without revealing too much “I hate what he did to you. I hate that she doesn’t know. And I hate that I can’t do anything about it.”

“Well technically you did do something about it,” Jules teased trying to lighten the mode again but the guilty look on Ophelia’s face showed that she did anything but what she had intended. “Really O, it’s okay.”

The brown-eyed girl looked up, the guilty expression still across her face “It’s not okay. You trusted me with something and I completely threw that trust out the window as soon as I told Kennedy.”

“Hey,” Jules made quick work of grabbing Ophelia’s hands “you messed up, I get it. But you’re also human. We make mistakes.”

All Ophelia could do was stare at their linked hands. After a few moments, she said “I just care for you too much to not do something to try and fix this. And I know that sounds weird but I just-”

“It doesn’t sound weird. I get it, I care too much about you too.”

Ophelia looked up, shock clear in her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Of course.”

This is the moment where the pizza place employee decided to bring their food along with enough napkins for the two of them. With the new person, Ophelia takes back her hand missing the look of disappointment that flashes across Jules' face.

“Enjoy your food.” The teen says

  
The two girls sit there for a moment, not talking or looking at each other before finally, they turn to eat. Stealing glances while taking small bites.


End file.
